immortalize the annoying
by sarcasticpuppy
Summary: okay so basically me and 5 other friends are changed into vampires and meet cullens and bella is still human .will be funny .we're adopted by cullens .cullen kids stuck parenting 6 teenage vampires with abilities
1. Chapter 1

_**What happens when you immortalize a group of 6 crazy friends? Fun ensues. Okay author's note: to all my characters and friendy's you can't kill me coz I'm hiding. If you want to yell good for you if you like let me know. I hope you all like if I get at least one review I'll update good or bad.**_

_**First attempt so don't be nasty. Is that all hmmm oh ya that silly tradition –I don't own twilight –what does that even mean? Oh if you don't understand my spelling don't shout I now it sucks.**_

Victoriapov.

We had come to Capetown South Africa in the winter to see the scenery it was a very rainy winter so there was little problems with the sun. There we came across people, duh. Laurent, James and I later came across six girls of about was too easy and we could give up such an opportunity and began to feed but were disturbed and had to flee they would become immortal hope fully they would not be vindictive there were so many .the six were so unique but tasty in a strange way the was one that hair was long down her back with inch thick glasses .1 looked for lack of a better word emo 1. That looked kind of like the emo. probably and the one that stood out was the one that freaked me to the core she was scary like she could tell what we were, intense eyes ahhh.

Emopov.

So I was walking with my friends minding my own business then these three vampy looking people come out of nowhere and try to eat us .I mean what did we ever do to them this was ridiculous even if you count Ruth's' and my trash luck she's the one who supposedly looks like me totally ridiculous but anyway I guess it really is true what Ruth says 'if there is anything in the area that can bite, sting or otherwise cause us bodily harm it will find us '.the change was excruciating like it says in twilight like fire the only thing that near comforted me was that I might be pretty by the end of this yay.3 days later we wake in a apartment in Paris great France what could get any worse . I don't have anything against the French it is just the language is so so unnecessarily complicated stupid male and female objects confuses the hell out of me I guess the others are waking. As I sat up I was confronted by a velvety woman's voice saying "the emo's up" oh she did not just say that I have always found that a touchy subject .let me clear this up for you I AM NOT AN EMO .gosh what is up with them I probably attacked her there and then I not heard Ruth's groan oh my gosh is she okay I hate seeing people I care about in pain but what can I do I'm thirsty .I began to rub my throat as I looked over my friends they all looked like they were in troubled sleep but I could never wake them up ,it scared me . I looked up at the vampires before me clearly human drinkers by their red eyes. "Who are you?"I said barely able to keep my rage from my voice they had put my friends through pain and I do not forgive easily the pain of those in my care. it was clear they to felt my rage and all stood and the man with his hair in a pony tail stepped forward "I am James ,"then he indicated to the woman ,"this is Victoria and that," he referred to the other male "is Laurent ."I laughed how ironic the villains had the same names as those in twilight wait they fitted the descriptions so if they were the same then……my thoughts were disturbed by the twins getting up .they were gorgeous I embraced them still in their disorientated state and tried to explain what was going on .they two were distressed at the sight of our friends .we were all close it hurt us all the pain of others. I helped them up and there we were three out of six awake three against three it was an even chance but I would not let them be endangered so I told them to see to the others.

"It would appear James our coven has grown "Laurent commented lightly and "I finally have many choices for a mate or time to time friendlies." Why the ass honestly thought I was going to let them near us "fat chance" I hissed at him clearly stating what I thought of the idea .Ruth Xena and Alex were getting up good I can have Alex deal with this.

Alexpov.

I wake up to the twins leaning over me with red eyes looking at me intensely Ruth and Xena were also getting up we all stared at each other intensely Ruth's hair was slightly more spiked all of us were pale and looked exquisite with red eyes .each one of us more defined and strangely looked more at home in our newish forms like we were born to be vampires. I saw Tamsyn coming toward us clearly upset and relieved to see us okay. She had probably changed the least we always teased her bout being vampish pale and goldly eyes only real change is that her hair was even darker and had reddy highlights. strangely her eyes hadn't changed at all they were still green/brown that looked goldy and had that beep green that ringed her irises she looked so human .Ruth pulled us all into a big group hug and forced me and tamsyn to hug .don't get me wrong we liked each other but we weren't big on affection towards each other. Quietly she told us all we knew and we all got put out about Laurent's comment but Ruth asked the question we all itched to know "dude why haven't your eyes changed like ours?"It was indeed a strange thing but she rolled her eyes and did something I would of expected. she made a sarcastic comment "sure I know exactly why my eyes didn't change."To fill you in on a secret she is probably the most sarcastic person you'll ever meet trust me.

Jamespov

As the newborns talked I told Laurent and Victoria that they were not to join our coven. Laurent must choose his mate and we'll take her and leave the rest. I didn't have the feeling the emo was overall excited and the idea of joining us. "I want the twins."Laurent commented he was a very ambitious guy two? Good luck with that.

We advanced toward them to discuss a deal we leave them 'alive' in exchange for the twins. But we were stopped when I saw my worst nightmare the death of Victoria. It scared me I heard Laurent and Victoria's also scream and we ran out into the city .away from the insane teenagers.

Ruthpov.

That was interesting I just got to see three vampires run out of here screaming like girls hahahA .after they left the twins began to bug us about details like being vegetarians how will we learn, our cover story etc. trust the over achievers to go into details I could see tams had the same thoughts we began to hummm our song sure to get at every one, vegietales .yes my dear people we a 14 and 15 year old are singing vegietales. Then Alex through a knife at us it didn't hurt us but still it is a wound to our ego. Oh ya sometimes we refer to ourselves in third person or as a single person together it annoys the hell out of our buddies."So it's settled then."Woa what's settled wasn't listening .ahhhh I'm confused .but I was disturbed by a scream outside my head Rosy and Lauren were staring at each other like diseases hahaha they are both from the same egg if one was a disease the other would be to hahahaha, ahem anyway then they started blabbing about hearing each other's thoughts."Ahuh I told you I would have passed French if I sat in-between you two .I knew it ''she was rolling on the floor in hysterics and receiving death glares from all. See I'm not the only one with jokes inside my own mind.

We were going to split in twos to go find a place to live twins were going to Norway, Alex and Xena to Alaska hmm wonder if Denali's exist? Tam wam and I to forks yay due to my begging if Cullen exist we use help for vegetarianisms we haven't slipped up yet but it could happen.

Alices pov.

I had a vision of two girls coming to forks they looked like sisters and one looked like a vampire we'd see about them when we got to school, they'll be freshmen. And of course Edward went all into protect Bella mode but I told him it didn't look like they'd harm anyone .but needless to say he went to stay with Bella and Jasper turned all commander but it's okay so far we all went early to meet them.

They arrived in a blood red Audi a.5 with the taller/vamp looking one driving and calmly got out. The taller one Ruth (according to Edward) marched straight to the main office to collect their schedules. And I was struck with a gaze of the emo one Tamsyn. She clearly knew about us as she looked at us with slight surprise."They know about Bella."Edward hissed before striding towards Tamsyn Edward whatever you do, do not call her emo .I warned in my mind .we were still not sure if she was a vampire.

Edwardpov

The girl looked at me intensely and did not back away from my gaze .I could tell by her thoughts that she knew about my family and Bella I felt threatened by her knowledge. I ignored alices instructions because I was not in a good mood "emo we need to talk" I was feeling testy she looked human and really angry that I could tell without jasper letting me know in his thoughts .but her thoughts struck me 'Edward masen Cullen you know I don't like that .tell jasper to put up the calming waves I'm struggling with the urge to kill you.' she knew about our powers how could she volturi? No they would never have a human involved.'I'm a vamp you know 'the bell rang she turned to Ruth whose thoughts were going mad about jasper ewww.

The rest of the day was boring I spent most of my time thinking of how to protect Bella and in biology I told her about them. When we walked into the cafeteria I heard mike's mind going crazy about the new girls it disgusted me and I felt the urge to warn them but it seemed they were already occupied in a more interesting conversation "bags telling Newton off first."Emo said. Ruth seemed terribly disappointed that she was beaten to the punch but quickly thought of new entertainment while looking at her food

"Hey lets have an eating human food competition!'' Oh this could be fun my family decided to invite them over to talk I could tell Ruth still had red eyes. "Ruth your gonna make us sick again. It seemed to be (according to Ruth's memory) a reoccurring event .Ruth grinned evilly.

Alice decided this would be a perfect moment to skip over and ask them to go shopping.

Emopov.

I grimaced at the very idea of shopping with Alice and so did Ruth we were never into this common pastime."Okay loser goes shopping "Ruth really thought she could get me to eat this trash "and if you don't compete you go'' how rude! Alice didn't take offense I suppose she's used to people avoiding this .Ruth is sooo not going to win I could see the rest of the Cullen approaching our table .

"Tell you what Ruth "I grinned evilly "if you go shopping I won't tell Alex who changed her ringtone to Barbie girl not to mention made it so it couldn't be changed."Ruth was truly shocked by my evil.

"You wouldn't"

"I would "I countered then we heard Edward and Alice laugh "she would "they informed her.

"I'll tell her who switched her luggage "how rude the cow would betray me that is it.

Edpov

I could hear that neither would back down and it would become a war of leverage trust me they had a lot .I decided it would be best if we told them to come to our house after school for a talk."We need you to come to our house after school for a talk.'' they both agreed and left for class.

At the Cullen's 

Emopov

Ruth and I were harassed by questions "is this your entire coven?'' what a funny question couldn't Edward just tell them everything so we could go .I'm not tired but still Ruth and I need to communicate with the gang ."No" Ruth answered for us "there are six of us." Carlisle seemed surprised we were only one short of being as many as they were of course Bella would join them so it soon be 2 more than us but "grrrr" sorry Edward but we know what is gonna happen ."How old are you?" I suppose they probably expect older "well we're all 15 except for emo she's 14 " I growled at Ruth she knew I hated being called that .

'When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk past my place

Hope it gives you hell …'

Ohh my phone I wonder if that is Alex. "Sorry can I put this on speaker phone it is some of the coven".

Carlisle nodded his approval so I answered 'hello'

"You guys are so dead what did you do to my phone and our luggage it's all pink!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Yeah Alex took this as well as can be expected .she is not as you say fond of

"Umm Alex you do know you're on speaker phone right?' silence so I poked a little harder ''we're at the Cullen's"

"You died my key ring pink? Your dead" well let's just say it's a special key ring. Just about then we heard Xena "Edward? EDAWARD"she was yelling at this point I decided to temporarily end the call because it would take even Alex a while to get Xena into a coherent state .

"Okay so I guess it would only be fair to warn you Xena is obsessed with you, Edward, and Ruth isobsessedwithjasper." I had to get it all out in one breath before Ruth tackled me to the ground yes she tackled me!!!!!!Bella seemed a little dazed so I decided I'd be nice and introduce the gang before they all come "hi Bella .well listen the twins are nice you'll like them Ruth is as you can see a crazed lunatic .Xena is umm very special in a way that I believe needs phscyatric treatment . Alex well she is all fuzzy and huggy on the inside and I'm …… well not emo .okay ".

"Okypokey"ruth piped from the corner of the lounge trying to explain to the twins over the rhone what the hell is going on .though I've told her never to say it she still feels the need to get on my nerves.

Bellapov

The new vampires were still humanly I suppose it is because they got changed recently I don't know but I felt somewhat comfortable around them. Alice slipped into a vision "mikes going to call in about 5secs. To ask if we know Ruth and tamsyn."Suddenly Tamsyn and Ruth were jumping up and down . They liked him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Well peoples I think I was pretty accurate but forgive me if you think that my other POV's suck but I like it and I can't improve if you don't tell me see? So REVIEW I hate begging but please.

Emopov

You must not misunderstand Ruth and I we do not like mike Newton or I don't anyway but we relish in the opportunities to get at people I don't usually need an invitation usually people mess up all by themselves but we were too busy to deal with them now so the Cullen told him they did not know our numbers .we organized for the arrival of the coven.

Arrival day

Ruth's pov 

I'm nervous about today this is the day we have to see Alex and after the stunts Tammy and I pulled I'm not so sure it would be the healthiest place to be . They said something about the power recognizing guy and his mate coming to meet us all a pity that some of us (Tammy, I) may not be alive to hear him."The flight 161671 from Norway has just landed" the annoying airport voice announced .awesome the twins are here before Alex and them.

We saw them entering from getting their luggage and while Tammy and I would usually adhere to the airport rules we heard the flight from Alaska had landed .Tammy and I shared a look "LAUREN, ROSY"we screamed while running human speed to them .the Cullen were confused but who cares when Alex is angry at us,well furious really we changed her suitcase to only have pink minis' and tube tops with bows .oh and we also changed her ringtone to Barbie girl long story short we are not popular. "What did you guys do?"I guess they noticed our scared looks so we told them. When we had finished explaining we heard Alex say "you're late!!!!" is it just me or is there a double meaning in that.

Tammy and I turned around "now let's be cool calm and…"I tried to reason but it did not seem like Alex was very ready for that "run!" off we went and found Emmett okay so he was not going to be much use but it was still a barrier while Alex did her whole serial killer walk in our direction. It freaks me out. We heard Edward chuckle, ass.

Emmettpov

So we went to the airport in the morning to pick up the rest of the other coven. When the "twins" came in Ruth and emo ran to them to explain the need for protection and were faced by a very scary person from behind and they sprinted behind me hell I'd be scared to if it was me in trouble. Edward laughed at them hiding behind me and then Emo frowned at him "sure laugh at us hiding it is not our fault ,well it is ,but you're not the one on death row" then she laughed evilly "at least we don't have xena on our tail we have Alex , she's homicidal not obsessed ."

"Nice to see you Cullens,"It was blabla "may we go to your house before we discuss the little ones.''

"I'm not little!" emo said exasperated .and I began to laugh .what it's like Alice saying she's big. Edward laughed with me. "You're just jealous because I'm young!"She can't be serious. I mean I don't age well neither does she anymore but still it's funny.

Cullen's residence

Emopov

Discussions .they're discussing how to make us a better cover they said it is better if we join another coven with older looking people so we don't stick out so we basically we either join Denali clan or the Cullens. well ,however shall we choose ?duh Cullen .once that was settled they start going on about how we going to work this then Alice/Rosalie I wasn't really listening suggested they adopt us hahaha funny ,are they serious? Now it's all down to the dividing.

"Okay" Carlisle said "I think each of my children should choose at least one that gives two per pair, Edward you will take care of Bella's" gosh I feel like a possession .

"Fine,"Edward mumbled .my isn't we just bursting with enthusiasm.

"Emmett, Rosalie, make your choice.''

"I choose emo."Emmett boomed I guess I'm going to have to live with it I suppose it is better than other nicknames.

"Fine," Rosalie said "I suppose I'll take Ruth they look like siblings .oh I get twins, I've always wanted children."Whoopi ding excuse me for not leaping for joy bad back you know. Wait did she say twins no hell no no way in hell or high water.

"OH I AM SOOO NOT GOING TO BE RUTH'S TWIN. No offence Ruth."

"Oh yes you are!"Is Rosalie arguing with me?

"Am not."

"Yeah you are "

"I think Edward should have the twins they are the easiest."Alex blurted out to my surprise .what she said was true and surprisingly was reasonable so Xena and Alex became jasper and Alice's problem.

"On to more important matters,''blala said "well Cullen it would appear you are a force indeed 13 in your coven and 8 of them with abilities."Wait a minute I count 5 DID I miss something?

"Apparently so," Edward if you're not going to get out my head I swear I will drive you out with such songs that you will favor Emmett's mind got it .i know I'm a bit snappy but it does help my temper .no this is not my temper it's merely the overflow leak.

"Excuse me but we are only aware of the twins and Alex's abilities including Edward and Alice it is still not eight."Carlisle said quickly to end Edward's and my differences.

"well,"blala began his informing "I'm indeed glad they are going to have as a leader Carlisle otherwise their coven would be leader less .Alex –knows your worst fear and can act on it /show it to you. Very -can create and control storms as well as a supersonic voice .Ruth-can annoy people into doing anything she wants .Twins can communicate between themselves and if they want their coven telepathically and implant ideas in your heads to do their finally Tamsyn- can learn to do anything visible and the reason she looks so human is that although beautiful like us she prevents the instinct of humans to shy from her so they come a lot more easily and then she goes for the throwght."Great I don't get the humans avoiding me I liked that .well back to human tactic deathgalres

"Not a peoples person huh?"Edward commented. I am not anti-social just don't get in my way it's simple.

Next chapter peek

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING IN THERE!!!!!!!!!!!"

REVIEW PEOPLE


End file.
